El Caballero Fantasma
Nuestra historia inicia en la época medieval, aquellos momentos donde no existían las ciudades, sino pequeños poblados gobernados por una monarquía absolutista, y solo la élite podía acceder a los lujos materiales. Cada tanto ocurrían guerras entre reinos vecinos por dominio, recursos u otro motivo; y en esos momentos era donde más escaseaban los alimentos, mucho más que en la vida rutinaria. center|300px Año 930 Se escuchaban estruendos provocados por cañones y morteros por todo el reino, los aldeanos atemorizados se escondían debajo de las mesas de sus diminutas cabañas. ¿Qué más podrían hacer sino? center|300px Una pareja cargando un recién nacido decide correr a toda velocidad entre las columnas del muro fortificado, no les quedaba mucho tiempo, pronto las defensas caerían y ellos serían aplastados. Estos ya habían escapado anteriormente del derrumbamiento de su vivienda, y no deseaban ser atrapados por otro tipo de escombros. Jarvan'El nombre hace referencia a unos de los personajes de League of Legends: Jarvan IV.: (Levantando a su esposa, empieza a correr a toda velocidad a pesar del enorme cansancio que conllevaba). Los protegeré a los dos, no importa el costo. ''Alos lejos, el techo se estaba resquebrajando, el apuro y el temor que poseía aquel hombre era descomunal. Ya estaba a unos pasos de pasar al otro lado, el cemento no había cedido del todo, sin embargo la suerte no le sonreía y tuvo que lanzar a ambos lejos de él. Se produjo el derrumbe, y al disiparse el polvo ella pudo observar como una de las aguja de metal, que anteriormente se encontraba en el borde del muro con propósito defensivo, estaba enterrada en el pecho ensangrentado de su marido. 'Elips'El nombre hace referencia a la elipse, que son dos ejes perpendiculares desiguales, al igual que la altura que había entre ella y su marido.: ¡¡NOO!! ¡Jarvan! (Se le acerca). No se te ocurra morir... no se te ocurra... (Con lagrimas en los ojos). '''Jarvan: (Tosiendo sangre). Huye... y protege a nuestro hijo. (Muestra una leve sonrisa antes de fallecer). La adulta se aleja en silencio y empieza a correr, no dejaría que su muerte fuese en vano. No pasaría mucho hasta ser interceptada por dos caballeros del reino, tomándola como una traidora al pensar que intentaba huir para reunirse con el enemigo. Justo antes de que la espada le diera muerte, un balazo de fusil le hace estallar el cráneo al verdugo, el otro intentaría correr pero terminaría empalado por la lanza que lo esperaba del otro lado. Elips: ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? (En shock por los actos de asesinato que había presencia). Caballero del enemigo: Oh. No se preocupe, no somos salvadores, solo vimos una oportunidad de atacar y la aprovechamos. Usted irá con ellos. (La decapita de un momento a otro). ¿Qué haremos con el niño? (Observando a su compañero). Segundo caballero del enemigo: Déjalo ahí, no podrá hacer nada por su cuenta. Si no muere por los cuervos o por las explosiones, la deshidratante y la hambruna se encargaran. Habían pasado doce horas desde ese momento, hasta que un caballero del reino encuentra al recién nacido cerca del difunto cuerpo de su madre. Este al tomarlo en brazos, lee la inscripción que colgaba del collar: "Cavalier", posteriormente se marchó del lugar. Año 947 La escena muestra a un maduro joven acabando con el último de los hombres del pelotón enemigo, los compañeros festejaban la victoria. Detrás de ellos se acercaba una escuadra de caballería, entre ellos se encontraba al rey. Cavalier: (Guarda su espada). Majestad. ¿Qué le trae al majestuoso campo de batalla? ¿Acaso le apetece ver majestuosos cadáveres? Arturo: Tú siempre tan gracioso. ¿Verdad? (Se baja de la montura). Te tengo una nueva propuesta, ya que rechazaste anteriormente mi oferta de guardia real. Cavalier: Lo lamento si le molestó mi rechazo, pero no es lo mío quedarme parado todo el tiempo. ¿Ha pensado en el calambre? ¿Y si se te duermen las piernas? Oh, no, no es lo mío. (Niega con la cabeza, de una forma muy chistosa). Arturo: No seas formal, hemos sido compañeros de batalla durante mucho tiempo, y solo pude convertirme en rey porque logré sacar la sagrada espada Excalibur de la roca. (Mostrando su brillante espada). Cavalier: Entonces vayamos al grano, porque sino se alarga, y nadie quiere que esto se alargue. (Bosteza). Principalmente, porque hoy me toca tomar una siesta. Arturo: Verás, como has sido nombrado "Caballero Fantasma" por mi predecesor, me preguntaba. ¿Quisieras ser miembro de los Doce Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda? Cavalier: ¿Por qué tuvo que ser redonda? ¿No podía ser un triangular? Un triangulo equilátero, todos los lados iguales, igualdad. ¿No es eso lo que se busca? Arturo: Eh... Cavalier: Espera, ya entendí. Se iban a pelear para ver quién se sentaba en la punta. Son todos tan golosos. (Se ríe brevemente, y se sube a su caballo). Arturo: No me has respondido. ¿Significa que no te unirás? Cavalier: Nop, para nada. ¿No ha pensado en las ampollas de tanto estar sentado? Además que, cuando las damiselas te miren la retaguardia no encontrarán nada interesante por estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. (Empieza a cabalgar). Espero que tenga suerte con su búsqueda. Nos vemos. Arturo: (Suspira). Bueno, le pediré a Lancelot que sea el miembro restante. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Año 948 Arturo: ¡Ataquen! ¡El reino ya es nuestro! La vigésima guerra entre reinos se estaba llevando a cabo, por primera vez tenían un digno rival aunque claro estaba que su as no participaba entre las primeras fila. Este había sido ascendido a capitán en contra de su voluntad, por lo que se encontraba aguardando. Cavalier: Agh, no soporto estar aquí. Me aburro, me aburro. Ya sé, iré a participar. (Empieza a caminar). Segundo al mando: Detente, Arturo quiere preservarte para el final. Cavalier: No te preocupes, solo tengo que matar sin cansarme. (Sonríe, y sale corriendo). En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, diez soldados enemigos cayeron como si nada, detrás de todos ellos se encontraba el Caballero Fantasma empuñando su espada. Cavalier: Ara-araEs una expresión japonesa. Su significado es equivalente a "Oh, cielos", me pasé un poco. Capitán rival: ¡Hey, sabandija! ¿Tú eres un capitán, no es así? (Saca sus dos sables). Te mataré. Cavalier: (Señala sus hombreras). Estas cosas dicen que soy genial, pero creo que también significan que soy capitán. De repente, se oye un fuerte choque metálico, aunque el impacto no había dado en el objetivo, es mas el objetivo se encontraba a varios metros hacia la derecha. Capitán rival: ¿¡Cómo!? (Quitando ambos sables de la roca). Su velocidad es ridículamente impresionante, no por nada fue considerado el caballero más poderoso durante dos reinados. Cavalier: (Cambia su sonrisa por seriedad). No eres divertido. Tiembla ante mí. (Tomando su espada, hace un movimiento de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviera cortando el aire). ...y desaparece. El corte producido llega hasta el enemigo, quien termina siendo cortado por la mitad en su totalidad, los demás soldados corren despavoridos sin embargo no habían notado que también habían sido cortados. Frente al Caballero Fantasma se mostraba un soldado portando una larga espada de doble filo, aunque al quitarse el casco se muestra una bella mujer. Ariadna'El nombre de Ariadna proviene del mito del "''Laberinto del Minotauro".: Lucha contra mí. (Sonríe). '''Cavalier: Ahora hasta las mujeres quieren luchar contra mí. (Se coloca en su pose ofensiva de espadachín). La joven reaparece detrás de este y lanza un mandoble, pero el caballero coloca su espada rápidamente de manera horizontal cerca de su nuca, causando un choque de armas, no recibiendo daño algo. Ariadna: ¿Cómo? Ni se movió, solo hizo un movimiento de brazo... (Se aleja). Cavalier: Solo debes saber que... soy el mejor y nadie me supera. (Le guiña un ojo). Se vuelve a producir otro choque, que a diferencia del anterior, el caballero era arrastrado ya que no poseía suficiente resistencia para lograr detener la acometida. Cavalier: ¿Qué rayos? (Da un gran salto hacia atrás). Ariadna: ¿Sorprendido, cariño? (Muestra una sonrisa diferente, una con mucha confianza). Cavalier: (Se ruboriza). Algo me dice que no eres un soldado de este reino. (Se coloca en pose defensiva). Sino alguien que quiere comprobar mi fuerza. ¿Una cazadora de recompensas? ¿Una mercenaria? No... es otra cosa. Ariadna: Me descubriste. (Se ríe). Digamos que soy una leyenda ante otra leyenda. Después de todo, no mentían sobre tu habilidad. Cavalier: Impacto Carmesí. (Sonríe). Un soldado que mata de una estocada, nunca especificaron el género porque nadie lo vio en persona y huyó para contarlo, aunque todos afirmaban que era una persona masculina. Ariadna: Me sonroja que sepas de mí. (Empieza a correr). Basta de palabrerías. Ponte serio, porque yo también lo haré. Ambos chocaban sus espadas en el aire y desaparecían una y otra vez, solo se podían apreciar los chispazos y las ráfagas producidas por las ondas de choque. Se decía que no había mayor espectáculo cuando dos espadachines de gran nivel se enfrentaban. Cavalier: (Al separarse, toma un respiro). Mucha presión, me sentía en el mar. (Se masajea los hombros). Ariadna: Adivino, al acabar con tus oponentes de un solo golpe ahora te cansa el tener tu espada mucho tiempo en la mano. Cavalier: Oh, descuida, he tenido una espada más grande en mis manos y por más tiempo. (Se ríe). La mujer responde con una carcajada de corto de tiempo, para volver a impactar contra la indestructible espada de su rival, siguiendo la batalla por aire, hasta volver a separarse. Ariadna: (Desciende, y ataca de frente, lista para dejar a su enemigo empalado). Lo siento, yo soy la mejor. Cavalier la esquiva con una velocidad impresionante, pasando por detrás de ella y corriendo en dirección contraria. Ariadna: (Piensa). Tuvo la oportunidad de rematarme y no la aprovechó, además está huyendo. (Se da vuelta). ¿Dónde crees que vas? Cavalier: Lo dejaremos para otra, Arturo me necesita. (Gira su cabeza). Tranquila, nadie sabrá que me dejaste escapar. (Le guiña un ojo). Ariadna: (Sorprendida). ¿Te dejé es-... oh, ya veo. (Sonríe). Más te vale seguir con vida. En el vestíbulo del castillo. Arturo: ¡Retírense! Esto es peligroso. (Desenfundado su espada). Todos detrás. center|300px El rey derrotado había tomado una pócima de "emergencia", convirtiéndose en un gigante coloso con un brazo en forma de garrote, acabando con varios soldados de un golpe. Este estaba dispuesto a dar un segundo golpe, hasta que... Cavalier: (Entrando por la ventana). Tuturuuu. Los refuerzos llegaron. (En el aire, patea el brazo del coloso, causando que tropiece y caiga). Arturo: Te habías tardado. ¿Qué demonios hacías? (Nervioso). Cavalier: Yo me haré cargo, aléjense lo más lejos que puedan. (Colocándose unos guantes metálicos). Coloso: (Con voz tenebrosa). ¿Por qué los proteges? Pude ver tu pasado y déjame decir- Cavalier: No me importa un comino mi pasado, si quisiera vengarme por lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. ¡Terminaría como tú! Al asegurarse que todos se habían marchado, hizo estallar el suelo con el puño creando un temblor que lo rodeaba completamente. El suelo se desmoronó y el coloso cayó en la fosa sin fin, quedando aquel guerrero sobre una base, como lo único que había quedado del enorme castillo. El pilar más tarde recibiría el nombre de "La cima del abismo". Ariadna: (Observando desde las montañas). Vaya, tenías más poder del que aparentabas. Nos veremos pronto. (Desaparece). Año 950 "¡Corran!" "¡Esos demonios traen el apocalipsis consigo!" se escuchaba entre la multitud que huía en dirección contraria a las explosiones que se veían en el centro de la ciudadela. Cavalier: ¿Demonios? ¿Apocalipsis? (Con los guantes y su espada en mano, inicia su caminata). Eso me interesa. center|300px Datos extras Categoría:Historias